Mrs Collins
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Elle aurait du se sentir honteuse, ce jour-là, lorsque Mr Collins lui avait expressément fait sa demande, dans des termes qu'il aurait voulu ardents, mais qu'ils savaient tous deux être faux. Elle aurait du se sentir honteuse d'être le second choix"


**Bonsoir, bonjour, **

Rien n'est à moi, et j'écris (pour la première fois) dans ce fandom pour le plaisir, sans espoir de toucher quoi que ce soit.

**Enjoy'**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mrs Collins :<span>**

Charlotte aurait tant aimé être comme Elizabeth. Impétueuse, fière, farouche Elizabeth. Une femme forte, capable de tenir tête à n'importe qui, avec toujours ce doigté, cet air de ne pas y toucher. Toujours polie, Elizabeth, toujours correcte, et pourtant … Une femme qui imposait le respect, avec douceur. Elle formait avec sa sœur un duo charmant, qui attirait tous les regards, toutes les envies. Humble, et tournée vers sa famille, mais indépendante, intelligente, instruite et consciente de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elizabeth, qui était trop fière pour accepter un mariage sans amour. Une idéaliste, une romantique, diraient certains. Mais non, non, Elizabeth, c'était autre chose. Une volonté sauvage, farouche, insensible à toute tentative d'apprivoisement. Charlotte, elle, était tranquille. Déjà âgée, elle se savait exposée au risque de finir vieille fille. Comme Elizabeth. Mais, à la différence de son amie, Charlotte ne voulait qu'une maison bien à elle. Ne pas être une charge pour ses parents, et se marier à son tour, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était un jeu de stratégies. Comment se comporter si un homme vous montrait un quelconque intérêt. Elle savait ceci. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais pu appliquer les règles qu'elle avait apprises avec tant d'application. Parce que Charlotte n'attirait aucun regard. Elle était fade, son visage ne possédait aucun trait exceptionnel. Ses yeux n'envoûtaient point les quelques hommes qui, par politesse, ou par respect pour son père – ou encore pour s'en débarrasser – avaient pu l'inviter à danser. Elle n'intéressait pas.

Elle aurait du se sentir honteuse, ce jour-là, lorsque Mr Collins lui avait expressément fait sa demande, dans des termes qu'il aurait voulu ardents, mais qu'ils savaient tous deux être faux. Mr Collins, si méprisable aux yeux de sa cousine. Un homme insignifiant et mielleux, rampant aux pieds de sa Lady Catherine de Bourg comme un chien cherche les caresses de sa dédaigneuse maîtresse. Mais un homme respectable, tout de même. Avec une bonne situation. Il récupérerait un jour la maison des Bennett. C'était plus que ce que Charlotte s'était jusque là permise d'espérer. Elle aurait du se sentir honteuse d'être le second choix – et même le troisième, car Mr Collins avait tout d'abord eu le projet d'épouser l'aînée des Bennett. Mais cette main tendue, cette promesse d'un futur stable, d'un mariage, et d'une bonne situation, Charlotte n'avait pas pu la refuser. De place pour la honte, point. Du soulagement, plutôt.

Elle observait son mari, le soir, parfois. Son profil, lorsqu'il restait crispé, immobile, feignant le sommeil. Elle l'observait lorsqu'il était au jardin. Pendant les sermons. Et alors, elle comprenait. Alors qu'elle était encore vierge et sous la tutelle de ses parents, se dire qu'elle se marierait par commodité et non par amour ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Mais à présent …

Lizzie lui avait écrit dans une de ses lettres que Charlotte n'était certainement pas assez sotte pour aimer un homme comme Mr Collins. C'était la vérité. Elle n'aimait pas Collins. Et donc, elle n'aimerait probablement jamais. Elle était mariée, à présent. Enchaînée à un homme qui lui procurait une bonne situation et rien de plus.

Charlotte n'avait jamais été jalouse d'Elizabeth. Jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle voyait, devant elle, marcher Mr et Mrs Bingley, et Mr et Mrs Darcy. Ils se baladaient dans le parc de Pemberley, profitant du beau temps et du léger vent qui leur évitaient une trop grosse chaleur. Elle entendait son mari haleter à ses côtés alors que les autres couples marchaient d'une démarche tranquille et assurée. Et alors, à ce moment précis, Charlotte se dit qu'elle aurait tant aimé être comme Elizabeth. Parce qu'alors elle ne se serait pas contentée d'avoir une situation stable. Elle aurait réellement vécu. Elle aurait su ce que c'était que d'aimer, et d'être aimée. Et son mari ne l'aurait pas regardée comme un objet de décoration, un moyen de prouver à la chère Lady Catherine qu'il écoutait ses conseils avisés.

Mais à défaut d'être Elizabeth Darcy, elle était Charlotte Collins. Et elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté Pemberley, elle pourrait se remettre à être elle sans se soucier d'une autre vie hypothétique. Elle serait bientôt mère de famille. Elle avait un foyer à tenir, et un mari à épauler. Qu'importait l'amour. Il était fait pour les riches, la preuve en était devant elle. Non, dans l'ombre de Catherine de Bourg, Charlotte Collins était. Cela suffisait, et cela suffirait.


End file.
